total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
American Pie Presents: Band Camp
American Pie Presents: Band Camp is a 2005 direct-to-DVD, spin-off from the American Pie series. While being the first American Pie spin-off, it is also a direct continuation of American Wedding. It was directed by Steve Rash and written by Brad Riddell. During development, the film's working title was American Pie 4. The film centers on Matt Stifler, younger brother of Steve Stifler. In this film, Matt is sent to the infamous band camp, where he is compelled to change his ways. It was released on DVD in the United Kingdom on October 31, 2005 and in the United States on December 26, 2005. Plot Matt Stifler, the younger brother of Steve Stifler, is eager to enter the family business of making porn films so he can prove himself to his older brother. After Matt plays a prank on the school band, the school's guidance counselor Chuck "The Sherminator" Sherman, who attended high school with Steve, decides that a worthwhile punishment would be for Matt to attend band camp. Matt is initially disgruntled by the idea but soon agrees to it, interested in the notorious sexual behavior of band camp girls (citing Jim's marriage and sex life with Michelle as an example). Upon arrival, Matt is extremely disrespectful to the rules along with everyone at Tall Oaks and even gets his school's band in trouble. Jim's dad, Noah Levenstein, the camp's MACRO (Morale And Conflict Resolution Officer) recommends he start trying to fit in and earn the band's trust. Matt conspires with his nerdy roommate, Ernie, to film the other band members in a bid called 'Bandeez Gone Wild', using hidden cameras. During a lunch time scuffle Matt accepts a duel with rival band leader Brandon, wherein the performers show off their music skills, with Brandon playing the snare drum, and Matt playing the triangle. When it seems Matt has lost, he leaves the stage and comes back playing the bagpipes to the tune of "Play That Funky Music" to win the duel. The various school bands compete for points throughout camp with East Great Falls leading on the last day, but an ill-fated prank by Matt that was intended for the rival team, causes the band to lose and East Great Falls band member Elyse to lose a chance at a scholarship. Once the new term starts, Matt attempts to fix his mistakes and persuades the school band to play Elyse's piece to the Conservatory head, winning Elyse a scholarship, and her affection. Cast *Tad Hilgenbrinck as Matthew "Matt" Stifler *Arielle Kebbel as Elyse Houston *Eugene Levy as Noah Levenstein (aka "Jim's Dad") *Chris Owen as Chuck Sherman *Matt Barr as Brandon Vandercamp *Jun Hee Lee as James Chong *Jason Earles as Ernie Kaplowitz *Crystle Lightning as Chloe *Omar Benson Miller as Oscar *Lauren C. Mayhew as Arianna *Angela Little as Sheree *Rachel Veltri as Dani *Dossett March as Andy *Lily Mariye as Dr. Susan Choi *Ginger Lynn as Camp Nurse Sanders *Richard Keith as Trading Card Bandie *Jennifer Walcott as Bathroom Girl *Matthew Herb as Shower Guy *Joe Phua as Band Camp Student (uncredited) Category:Films Category:2005 release Category:American Pie series Category:Rated R